


Who You Belong To

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Omega!Dean goes out to a bar without his Alpha, Sam. Sam isn't happy when Dean comes back...





	Who You Belong To

“H-Hey Sammy,” said Dean shakily, trying to ignore how Sam had shoved him against the wall the second he walked in the motel room.

“Dean,” said Sam, leering down at his older brother he had backed against the wall. Sam leaned in close and took a deep inhale next to Dean’s face. Sam smiled but it wasn’t happy, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. “Omega.”

“What’s up Sammy?” asked Dean between pants. Sam’s hand came up to trace along Dean’s neck, running in a pattern over Dean’s mark. “A-Alpha.”

“My pretty little Omega smells like a wet dog. You didn’t let anyone touch you, did you, Dean?” asked Sam, his tone shifting for a split moment, asking if he had to head down to the bar Dean had been at and make sure every one knew not to mess with his Omega. “Dean?”

“No. No one...lots of Alphas in there though,” said Dean, sinking back against the wall, Sam smirking to himself.

“You belong to me, don’t you Dean?” asked Sam, applying the lightest pressure with his thumb to Dean’s mark before wandering his hand down Dean’s strong chest, Dean going tense under the touch.

“Yours, Sammy,” breathed out Dean, resisting the urge to lean forward to nuzzle his Alpha, take in that powerful scent, give in completely to the feelings running through him. “I wanted my Alpha.”

“All you had to do was ask, Dean,” said Sam, pressing his chest to Dean’s, trapping the older Winchester. “But...I did ask you to wait for me to finish my shower so we could go together. I’m not sure you shouldn’t be punished for wandering into danger without your Alpha to protect you.”

“I can take care of myself Sam, we both know it,” said Dean, his hunter’s face coming back out, only falling away when he realized that was exactly what Sam had wanted. “I meant-“

“Look at you, tough little Omega,” said Sam, pining both of Dean’s arms against the wall. “Bet you think just cause you can kick a monsters ass you wouldn’t let some Alpha that gives you flirty smile have his way with yours.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Dean, Sam’s finger trailing under Dean’s jaw, forcing him to raise his chin.

“I think I ought to show you what happens when an Alpha isn’t so nice,” said Sam, dropping his finger away and getting right in Dean’s face. “Keep you from thinking twice about going off by yourself.”

“Sammy,” begged Dean, his erection now painfully hard where it was trapped in his pants, Sam’s leg grinding against him relentlessly not helping.

“Beg better,” growled Sam. He pounced his lips onto Dean’s soft and pliant one’s, Sam extremely aware of what Dean had wanted him to do that night.

“I’m not that easy,” said Dean, turning his head away, hiding his smile. Dean wanted to piss off Sam, piss him off so bad he let the carefully controlled Alpha side of him loose like he did so rarely.

Unfortunately, Sam was two steps ahead of his big brother, grabbing Dean’s dark locks and tugging up until he gasped.

“I’m sorry, did you need something, Omega? You need your tight little hole filled up, something to stuff you full?” he chuckled, stepping back and shedding his shirt, leaving Dean panting. “You better start earning it if you want to even think about coming tonight.”

“I thought you were going to show me what would happen if I went out without my Alpha,” said Dean, chest heaving. He poked his tongue out and licked his lips, staring up at Sam with a glint in his eyes. Sam took the challenge with ease and undid his belt, tossing it aside while Dean watched, his demeanor shifting while Sam stripped down to nothing. “Uh...what are-”

“Ah ah,” said Sam, throwing a hand over Dean’s mouth, his breath sharp as he breathed in his Alpha’s scent, eyes going dark and hazy. “If you’re going to use that mouth of yours, we might as well put it to use.”

Dean mumbled under Sam’s hand, the little resistance Dean had left draining away when Sam pulled his hand away and planted a rough kiss on Dean.

“Knees. Now,” ordered Sam, puling back completely. Dean hit the floor so hard Sam knew he’d be feeling the bruises for a week. Sam didn’t have to give another command though, Dean already leaning forward and wetting his lips again, sucking the leaking tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth, pink lips stretched around the girth. “Omega’s a little cock slut, isn’t he?”

Dean slid his tongue over the slit, sucking as he pushed himself down on Sam’s cock, gagging when the head hit the back of his throat. He kept going though, all the way down Sam’s shaft and back up, looking up with needy eyes.

“Good boy,” said Sam, running a hand over Dean’s head. “Keep sucking that cock and I might even knot a pretty thing like you.”

Dean whimpered and clasped his hands behind his back, bobbing his head in earnest down Sam’s length, swallowing every time Sam was in his throat. God Dean’s mouth was a warm wet paradise Sam’d gladly spend the rest of eternity in if he could. The way he got so eager for it, how he let all the muffled whines and moans reverberate straight into Sam’s cock. 

“Hungry for my cock, aren’t you Omega?” said Sam, gripping Dean’s hair and pulling him off with a wet pop. Dean’s face was flush, his hair dishelved from Sam’s fingers running through it and those lips...perfectly swollen and starved for attention. “Stand up. Strip.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice, his outer layer gone by the time he was on his feet, nearly tripping over himself as Sam took a few steps back to give Dean a little space. 

“Now,” said Sam, grabbing Dean’s arm when they were both naked and leading him towards the bed, releasing him just before they got there. Sam took a slow walk around Dean, taking in the freckled skin he adored and had mapped out with a thousand kisses, gazed at the solid, creamy, strong flesh that was Dean. Dean’s muscles were enough to drive anyone nuts, especially those thighs, but Sam was focused on only one thing in particular tonight. “Lay on your stomach, hands by your head.”

Dean practically jumped on the bed, sighing into it, Sam biting down on his lip so hard at the sight he nearly blew his load right there.

“Look at this, my very own slutty Omega with a nice hot, tight hole,” said Sam, going to his bag and grabbing the lube, the flick of the lid pulling a gasp from Dean. “Oh, I nearly forgot, Dean. Thank you for reminding you’re being punished at the moment.”

Sam dropped the bottle back in his bag and crawled over top of Dean, straddling his waist while Dean grunted.

“Get ‘em nice and wet, Dean,” said Sam, pressing three fingers to Dean’s mouth, his tongue wrapping around them, sucking them in while he worked them sloppy wet. “Such a nice mouth. I might just keep you like this, a nice little cock slut for me to use whenever I want. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Something filling your holes up all the time?”

“Yes, Alpha,” groaned Dean when Sam pulled his fingers away, satisfied they were wet enough. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, I was planning on it,” said Sam, sliding down the bed so he was over Dean’s legs, spreading them apart to look at his hole. He knew Dean was hard as a rock by now, his cock in need of some serious attention that it wasn’t getting. 

“S-Sam,” groaned Dean, Sam’s first finger pushing past the tight ring of muscle, thrusting in slowly as Dean bucked his hips. Sam slid in another, stretching Dean open, Dean pushing back greedily. “More.  _Please_.”

“Well,” said Sam, slipping in a third, Dean letting a small moan escape, Sam’s fingers curling and hitting Dean’s prostate.

“ _Fuck!_  Fuck, fuck me,  _please fuck me, Sammy_. I need it, need it so fucking bad,” groaned Dean, uselessly trying to get any kind of friction for his aching cock he could. Sam chuckled and repeated the motion a few more times, teasing Dean open until he knew he could take him.

“Omega,” said Sam, pushing the head of his cock against Dean’s rim. “I’m going to do more than fuck you.”

Dean shouted when Sam pushed inside in one smooth and hard motion, filling Dean to the brink without offering any kind of release. 

“Do you want to come tonight Dean?” asked Sam, pulling out until he saw the head of his cock stretch Dean’s hole, pushing back in with a punishing drive. Dean yelped, a sound he’d never admit to in the light of day, eagerly nodding his head. “ _I can’t hear you_.”

“ _Please, Alpha_ ,” whined Dean, not caring at all how owned he sounded. Sam did the slow pull out and harsh push in again, Dean whimpering into his pillow. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me like the cock slut I am. Fill me up so hard it hurts, fill up your slutty Omega with your come.”

“If you insist,” said Sam, pulling out fast, driving his hips in to set a brutal pace, Sam’s hands on Dean’s hips sure to leave bruises for days. Dean clenched around the intrusion, moaning Sam’s name over and over again when he wasn’t cursing or praising his Alpha.

“ _Oh_ ,” said Dean, Sam’s knot tugging against Dean’s rim. “You’re... _mmm_.”

“Gonna knot my slutty Omega. Gonna fuck him so hard he’ll never think about going out without me ever again,” said Sam, driving in more forcefully, Dean whimpering contently every time Sam’s growing knot pushed at Dean’s rim. “Let me in.”

“S’big,” whined Dean, his body covered in sweat, Sam growling as he leaned down and thrust harder.

“ _I said make it fit_ ,” said Sam, feeling Dean’s rim give a little, one more strong thrust pushing his knot inside.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean groaned. “Shit so full, Sam.”

“Need something filling you up all the time, don’t you?” teased Sam, thrusting shallowly until he felt his knot swell further. He gave a hard thrust backwards, his knot pulling at Dean’s rim, locked firmly in place, Dean groaning in pleasure on every stroke. Sam picked up a harsh rhythm, hips slamming against Dean’s, broken cries of pleasure and breathy pants the only sounds he was capable of making anymore. Dean moved a hand down to crawl towards his stomach but Sam swatted it away.

“You’re coming on my cock, Omega. Or not at all,” ordered Sam. Sam didn’t need Dean to tell him he was close. The vice grip he had on his cock was warning enough, ready to let go the second Sam commanded it.

Sam dug his feet in and slammed in hard, again and again until the dam broke and Sam was coming, hot and heavy in Dean, leaving a wet, sloppy mess in him.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, his back arching as Sam felt his body tense up, a sticky, warm puddle growing beneath them. Sam slowed his thrusts and kissed Dean’s shaky shoulders as he came down, eventually the older Winchester letting out a relaxed sigh and slouching back against his brother.

“Sh, I got you Omega,” said Sam, helping guide Dean down so they could lay on their sides, neither caring all that much about the mess they’d made. Sam ran a soft hand over Dean’s head, turning his brother’s head back over his shoulder to give him a gentle kiss. “How was that, Dean? I didn’t go too hard?”

“You’re fuckin’ perfect,” murmured Dean, pulling one of Sam’s arms to wrap around him. “Exactly what I hoped for when I asked for some rough knotting.”

“Anything for my Dean,” he said, kissing the back of Dean’s neck and over the mark he’d left on him a long time ago. “You’re comfy? You need anything?”

“Considering your come and cock are stuck in my ass for the foreseeable future, I don’t think getting out of this bed is an option,” laughed Dean, turning his head and closing his eyes as Sam started to go soft inside him. “Just a cuddle is fine.”

“Okay, Dean,” said Sam, forcing them both upright for a brief moment to grab the sheets and drag them over top themselves. Sam went to tell him goodnight but could already hear the light snores coming from his exhausted Omega, Sam tucking himself a little closer to his brother, giving his shoulder one last kiss. “Get some rest, Omega. You’ve earned it.”


End file.
